Our Pain
by Miyuu.des-chan
Summary: Arthur is a high schooler and like others students he have his "sensitive days". One of them is the week of the 4 of July, when he and his ex-friend/boyfriend become enemies...What would happen if Alfred sees a drunk Arthur in his way home? What happen to the others feelings? And how Alfred will take that HE broke Arthur heart? That he it isn't a hero ..perhaps he's the bad guy?
1. Drunk at the evening

**Notes:** OMFG! Alright, this is my first fic in English so be kind with me please :3

This story is dedicated to TheLastofUs, thanks for all, really :D

It's kind of different and I change the story many times so I'm not sure if it's fine or not or if I put it in the corrects words but I hope you will like it xDD

It's 4 of July, some people will be happy right now with all that stuff that the independence of America has, but a sixteen years old high schooler it's more than sad in this day, he is full of depression and loneliness. He's name is Arthur Kirkland and like others persons in his age he have his "sensitive days", when he drank all the stuff that his father have in his cupboard and go back to his room crying with a bottle of Ron around his hands.

-Fuck, that stupid American! I don't need him anymore! I NEVER NEED HIM! - The blond boy shouted in the middle of the tears -I...never...need him- His head going into sadness and melancholic's pictures of the beautiful past, his body alike with the delicate white of the tiles and the lovely red on his cheeks when he think about his smiles at that days of rains, that smile that now it's painful -Argh, bloody hell, what a headache- His green eyes look carefully all the moving room and then pose his look at the brown liquid before drank it -...fucking idiot- He whisper at the wind -...why do you leave me? Why do you break my heart so easy? - But nobody answer and two lonely tears go round down his cheek. He clean the tears and stand up ignoring that all in the room was moving when he start walking out of the house.

-O-o-O-o-O-

Alfred F. Jones was talking on the phone with one of his friends, Francis, when suddenly he fell with another man in the street.

-Huh, hem…sorry I was careless- The American was grinning when he see him -Iggy? What are you- He couldn't speak anymore, the tears in Arthur face stop him –Arthur?! Seriously what's going on? Who made you cry like this?!- The American hands were in Arthur shoulders and he couldn't imagine what kind of person would do that to the British; with just thinking about it make him want to kill that kid with his own hands.

-O-o-O-o-O-

-A-Alfred? - The high schooler couldn't believe his eyes, just why? With all the people in this world why he had to fell with HIM?! But after all he is drunk so, what will he lost if he says that is _his_ entire fault? Nothing at all so… -Alfred, you made me cry. It's all _your_ fault…you leave my side that time- The lasts words were almost a whisper but the American hear all the sentence and the shock attack his head reciting in his mind _"No, no, this couldn't be happening! Not Iggy…Not Arthur"_

But think two times Alfred because you already lost Arthur, you already broke his love for you and you already broke his heart.

Anyway that's it. I am really sorry if I don't express my self good or something like that, but it's my first one soooooo did you like it? ;A;

If you don't like it (TheLastofUs) please say me and I will do some other one good in all the ways xDD


	2. My first and last kiss with you

**Notes: **Hello, hello little darlings! I will put this chapter cause TheLastofUs want a sweetly kiss and this fic is made for she so I don't have nothing to complain at it. But at the same time I want you to enjoy this chapter like I hope she would so please gave me an opportunity :DD

Arthurs eyebrows open a little, but when he don't recognize the place where he was they blink and in one second the British was with the two big, deeps, greens eyes open seeing in what kind of room he was. But of course a enormous dizzy and familiar feeling cross around his head. Then in the time of a rush he remember every thing, when he got drunk, the fell with the American, the questions, his bloody words towards his ex-childhood-best-friend, and then when all the things went out of the place, falling against Alfred in the middle of his unconscious.

-So you woke up already? - In no time Alfred was in front of him, waiting for a reply to his answer that it sounds more like an affirmation after all.

Arthurs mouth opened to answer but no words go out of his lips, it passed a few seconds after he could put some coherent sentences in his mind –Y-Yes, sorry for all the trouble but I am going right now so…, can you show me the exit? - It was true that Arthur don't feel so comfortable saying politely word to Alfred or most of all being by the American side for this long, but that will be the only way to go out of this fucking house that remain him the old long a go times.

-Arthur, its 23:00 pm right now. You cant go by yourself at this hour like at 15:00 pm- Alfred was really a bit shocked right now, it was late in the night and he don't figure out that the British was so nervous just by being by his side. And because of that he couldn't stop his self to say: -Do you really hate me so much?-

The green eyes hesitated the past seconds that to Alfred were like hours in the tense atmosphere –No-

-So why do you ignore me? Why do you do like nothing happened at all? ...What I have to do for you to notice me? - The last words were like a whisper at the deep air, but Arthur know what Alfred says, Arthur sees the pain in Alfred's face and Arthur go close to Alfred's head putting it in front of his owns.

-I never ignored you- Alfred is his all world –I never forgot what happens- He remains it all the days, that was he's pain –I always notice you- And nobody else exist when its happens.

That was all he says, that was all he _have_ to say. And then its happens, Alfred eyes were opens like two big _" O "_ cause Arthur, yes, the same Arthur that all body knows kissed gently Alfred lips and let them with all that sweetly.

-But Alfred, that's my pain, that's my horror film and that's my daily punishment so please don't say me anything, don't go near me and don't enter in my life because I am afraid that one day this would end, that one day you will go. So please let me go- With that words he leave and Alfred don't stop him. But in the next day Arthur didn't appear like he never appear the day after that or the day after that day and the day after that day too. He never appears again, but ironically Alfred never fall in love with someone again. That was their pain and it costs them really much.

LOL What a pain in the ass is that xDDD (Alright, yes it's a bad joke)

I hope you enjoy it and of course I change the title cause of this chapter xDD

There you have your kiss TheLastofUs xDDDD


End file.
